clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mixer2301
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Mixer2301! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 11:43, October 17, 2011 f Thanks! Thanks for your message! Your userpage is really neat too! I like your quotes. :) Actually, I asked a friend to make it (and they did a great job). If you want one, ask The Plush. -'ShrimpPin' Image Hi Mixer! Here's your Red Electric Guitar pin avatar. ~The Plush ''' (Talk!) (Polls!) 03:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bug this is the bug you want to see: see? bug!!!!!!!!!! i hope i SMASH BUGS! User:Yousof Muleh Muleh Go go Hello Mixer This is importmant please report in at the cp wiki chat Kevin81Levin Dont Worry its ok! the user is: brickguy71 password:6m9m6m7m8 i dont need that account anymore. Kevin81Levin Award Copy this code and add it to your page: hey hey mixer. well. i tracked down commander flame on cp. his name is P172388828 thats his account. his name is to log in: cf com flame well. good luck finding him! Yo Kev Hello Hello, this is just a test message sent by Mixer2301 to Mixer2301. Good Luck on getting back to Club Penguin again! Mix Mix Mix the Music! sorry sorry we cant meet at club penguin. im busy. sorry i cant explain. Yo Kev Signatures Mix it Up! Guitarboy Mixer Mix the music, but not me. DJ Rockhouse Half Crazy DJ Mix of the drums DJ Butterfingers Old Signature- Mix! Mix! Mix! Mix the Music Done! Hey, Mixer! Here's you mini back up logo. You asked. Enjoy the holidays! -The Ultimate Fan